Te percuter ne fut pas si mal
by Chromiie
Summary: Parfois ne pas voir où l'on va cela à du bon et ce n'est pas Leon Kuwata qui dira le contraire.


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de dangan ronpa ne sont pas à moi .

Super information du soir (SIDS) : Il s'agit là encore d'un univers alternatif !

* * *

Te percuter ne fut pas si mal.

Leon Kuwata sortait de la bibliothèque de l'académie de l'espoir. Il avait emprunté une bonne dizaine de livres de musique et plus particulièrement sur les guitares. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur cet instrument qui le faisait rêver depuis maintenant des mois. L'assistante bibliothécaire Touko Fukawa l'avait regardé étrangement, c'est vrai que le jeune homme fréquentait rarement ce lieu et elle avait dû se demander s'il savait lire . Il allait les étudier pendant le week-end et la semaine afin de devenir un incollable sur le sujet. Sa pile de livres lui bloquant la vue il percuta quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte et finit par terre avec ses bouquins .

« -Ouch, dit la personne qu'il avait renversé.

Au son de la voix, la star du baseball devina qu'il s'agissait d'une fille et par galanterie décida de s'excuser .

-Pardon je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-il en levant les yeux .

Lorsqu'il les releva, il découvrit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus foncés qui ramassait des partitions répandues partout sur le sol .

-Maizono-san ! S'exclama-t-il réalisant qui il venait de faire tomber.

La jeune fille releva la tête et quitta des yeux ses feuilles lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.

-Oh désolé,Leon-kun , je ne t'avais pas vu non plus, rit-elle gênée.

-Cela ne fait rien, tu ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère, lui répondit-il inquiet.

Les fans de la super idole ne le lui pardonneraient jamais s'il avait blessé leur chanteuse adorée .

-Je vais bien merci , je ne suis pas en sucre, il en faut plus pour me briser, plaisanta-t-elle .

Le joueur de baseball rit, elle allait bien et n'était en colère contre lui. Il devait avouer que se retrouver aussi proche d'elle en dehors des heures de cours était étrange. En général, lorsque la journée d'école était finie Sayaka quittait l'établissement pour aller répéter avec les autres membres de son groupe. Les autres élèves de leur classe ne la voyaient pas souvent, ses seuls amis étaient Makoto Naegi, Kirigiri Kyouko, Aoi Asahina et Sakura Oogami. Les deux dernières étant également souvent absentes à cause de leur activité respective la natation et les arts martiaux.

\- Tu joues de la guitare ? , demanda-t-elle en voyant les titres des ouvrages toujours au sol .

-Pas encore, mais c'est quelque chose que je voudrais faire, avoua-t-il.

Il s'accroupit afin de récupérer ses affaires et aider la jeune fille à ramasser les prit une des partitions qui se trouvait à ses pieds et la lu par curiosité.

-Maizono-san, on dirait... une partition pour guitare, réalisa-t-il .

Elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille de chaque côté de son visage, et commença à se tripoter les mains .

-C'est parce que cela en est une, murmura-t-elle gênée .

-Tu sais jouer de cet instrument ?, poursuivit-il curieux.

-Oui, fut tout ce qu'elle répondit .

Comme il n'était pas complètement stupide il devina que ce sujet dérangeait la voulait lui faire plaisir et parler d'autre chose mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Sayaka de son côté avait recommencé à ramasser ses feuilles tout en cherchant de quoi discuter avec son interlocuteur. Repensant aux livres qu'il avait visiblement emprunté à la bibliothèque elle s'en voulut de sa dernière réponse .

-Disons que je ne suis pas trop mauvaise , ajouta-t-elle moins sur la réserve.

Il ne répondit rien étonné qu'elle aborde de nouveau le sujet. Il hocha positivement la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'ils pouvaient en rester là si elle le voulait . Elle se releva, ses partitions en mains et dans l'ordre .

-As-tu un professeur ?, lui demanda-t-elle à son tour .

-Non, mais j'ai une guitare c'est le principal , plaisanta-t-il

Cette remarque la fit rire , et de l'entendre rire le fit voir dans cet état était rare ces derniers temps et il supposait que c'était à cause de son emploi du temps surchargé. Junko Enoshima, le mannequin de leur classe , disait que c'était le prix à payer pour être une star .

-Si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre, proposa-t-elle sérieusement .

Les yeux du joueur de baseball devinrent aussi gros que des soucoupes, avait-il bien entendu ?

-Tu serais d'accord pour être mon professeur particulier ?, finit-il par articuler .

Il pensa tout d'abord qu'elle se moquait de lui, elle ne devait lui faire cette proposition que pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucun avenir dans la musique et qu'il ferait mieux de rester un joueur de baseball. Cependant, il changea d'opinion lorsqu'il vit la sincérité dans ses yeux bleus .

-Cela serait génial, enfin si tu as beaucoup de temps à perdre, accepta-t-il ravi .

Il ne voulait pas la décourager mais si elle devenait son professeur ils allaient avoir du travail, au moins elle était au courant , apprendre vite n'était pas son point fort.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste Leon-kun, nous n'avons même pas encore commencé, le sermonna-t-elle .

-Je voulais simplement que tu le saches, il faudra être patiente avec moi Maizono-san, expliqua-t-il.

-Je ferai en sorte d'être un bon enseignant, promit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

C'était une habitude qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à convaincre quelqu'un avec des mots, par ce geste elle lui montrait toute sa détermination, son optimisme et la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Elle ne remarqua pas que le simple fait qu'elle le touche fit rougir le blond vénitien, il admirait ce qu'elle faisait mais ne le lui avait jamais avoué, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle le motivait et lui tenait les mains .

-Il faut que je file , il commence à se faire tard , et je vais être en retard pour ma répétition. Je te dis à lundi Leon-kun. Je te promets que je vais trouver une date le plus vite possible pour ta première leçon, jura-t-elle en le quittant .

Elle était au bout du couloir , lorsqu'elle se retourna dans un mouvement si rapide que la jupe de son uniforme n'eut pas le temps de tourner .

-Ne le dis à personne , ou je serais obligée de te faire subir un lavage de cerveau, le prévint-elle à demi-sérieuse. »

Il ne répondit rien, sentant encore la douceur des mains de l'idole sur les siennes , il n'entendit même pas Touko Fukawa, à quelques pas de lui, l'injurier pour ne pas respecter les livres. Il prit ces derniers qui reposaient toujours sur le sol et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre, des airs de guitares et une voix angélique lui trottant dans la tête .


End file.
